


Tender is the Night

by LithiumLullaby



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumLullaby/pseuds/LithiumLullaby
Summary: 'Akira sensing his turmoil moved to soothe his troubled expression with a soft kiss against his lips.'





	Tender is the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rate My Persona](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485809) by [xenosaurus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus). 



> Okay so this baby was inspired by the Lovers persona of this fic.
> 
> Honestly this work just makes me smile and I felt the need to write this scene. I was going to write a sex scene but I just couldn't get past the final line because it just felt conclusive. It didn't need more. So this is the first thing I've written that's not a M or E rating in years.
> 
> Also somebody tell me why we cannot date the boys in 2017?! I wanted my date with the precious idiot Ryuji....

It was Saturday night and Ryuji was silent on Akira’s bed as the other boy quietly inspected his face for wounds. They were sat in the middle of the old bed facing each other. The intense orbs of black were hard for Ryuji to meet so the blonde boy settled for staring at the wall, his cheeks feeling hot from the attention. 

The session in mementos was particularly brutal today; Skull had taken a major hit for Joker that left him in a critical state of health. The dark coloured skull mask was cracked and a trickle of blood slid down the side of his face, but Joker winced more at Ryuji’s cry from the sound his bad leg cracking. Joker’s rage was reflected by the devastation he unleashed on the Shadow after, it never stood a chance.

Morgana had managed to provide healing quick enough to fix any major wounds, but the limp in Ryuji’s gait told him it was time to call it a night despite the adamant protests. Akira had promptly invited Ryuji to stay the night considering it was Sunday the next day, telling the others they had plans to hang out.  
Akira’s long fingers gently traced the cartilage of his cheek bones with a feather light movements, trailing to his ears and back to his temple. All seemed to be in order without any scars left behind. It never ceased to amaze him the power of healing magic, especially with Morgana’s skill.

“Dude, I’m alright...” Ryuji whispered still feeling shy at the intimacy he shared with Akira; he risked a quick glance at his face and regretted it, blushing harder.

The other boy scowled at him, a look that told him to listen to the leader and yield. 

He continues his inspection, slowly moving from Ryuji's face to his chest and finally resting on his aching leg. Ryuji flinched at the contact, the injury aside he was still very self conscious about Akira touching his leg. The phantom ache he sometimes felt in the bone did nothing but serve as a bad reminder. A reminder of a different life before the Phantom Thieves, before Akira. 

Akira sensing his turmoil moved to soothe his troubled expression with a soft kiss against his lips, so light Ryuji almost didn’t feel it. He combined the kiss with gentle kneading of the muscles on his calf, his hand moved gently but firmly. Ryuji sucked in a breath while they kissed, the caressing touch of Akira’s strong hands sending small shivers of pleasure down his spine. The dark haired boy moved to kneel and brought his other hand to push against Ryuji’s chest and push him slowly down on the bed. He kept his careful but purposeful massaging of his leg as he repositioned himself over Ryuji.

Ryuji finally looked up at him through dark lashes, embarrassment clear on his face. He really hadn’t got used to this yet compared to their composed leader who had come to terms with his sexuality years ago. It took months for them to get to the stage of doing anything but kissing, and it still takes a lot of work for him to get Ryuji unhinged and honest with his responses but it is worth it for Akira in the end. It’s the carefree, ‘eff you society’ Ryuji he fell in love with in the beginning.

“Please be more careful Ryuji, I want you to care about you, not just me.”


End file.
